captive heartbreak
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Ventus becomes the victim of kidnapping in the middle of the night. This is his story. Rating M. I take no credit for the usage of square enix and disney characters used in this story. Update: 2nd chapter with Vanitas side of the story.
1. Captive heartbreak

**Captive heartbreak**

_My name is Ventus._

_This is my story of being in love._

"No…. please let me go", I struggled and shouted to get someone to notice me. My captor quickly covered my mouth and I fainted from the fumes.

_What's going to happen to me?_

The moment I gained my sight back, I was in a desolate room. It was most likely being refurbished as only one mattress where I lay existed in this carpeted flooring. The only window had opaque curtains to shroud any images of myself to the outside world. The room itself wasn't cold, rather kept warm enough that I could sleep comfortably without a blanket. The color of the wall was a painted light blue, just like my eyes. I couldn't move much as my arms and legs were tied up.

*creak*

The door swayed in, revealing the kidnapper. He was a medium build but very muscle toned. He wore casual clothing, almost ordinary to anyone; a dark shirt with a crimson vest for his upper body. His lower body had a torn up black jean with a chain hanging loose from his left pocket. The face was something I took more time with. His masculine chin highlights an intimidating look. Sharp golden eyed pierced through my eyes scanning for weak points. Hair as deep as the abyss spiked all around as if dancing for joy. A wide smirk grew on his mouth, he had one pierced ear with a weaponized cross shaped imaged earring; possibly the earring was custom made.

My captor didn't speak at all. He didn't need to as he played with my body. He unzipped my pants and groped my butt-cheek.

"Aihhh… ah", I tried to fight back the sensation he was inflicting into me. The biting commenced, not deep enough to penetrate the skin, but enough for markings. His saliva coated my neck and he began administering his hand on my penis. My boxers were no protection against him. Pumping vigorously until I climax onto his hand, he found pleasure in tasting me. He smeared my juice across my mouth, enticing me to let me in. When he couldn't wait anymore, he squeezed my balls. I reactively unlock my mouth from the forceful abuse. His fingers toyed with my tongue. I tasted the salty, yet slightly sweet semen. I felt disgusted, but I wanted more. He unlocked another side to me. I wanted him to touch me, make me feel used and abused.

The passage of time eluded me. My hope of escape diminished as the weeks grew on. Instead, I found great joy from the daily visit of my tormentor/captor. He would feed me 3 times a day, however there was a catch. He would only do it by finger, no utensils. Always, I would need to suck, lick or slurp from his fingers. If I massaged his finger right, he would give me a bit more and after the meal, we would have intercourse.

As more time passed, he grew to trust me. Untying my restraints, I could literally walk out the door for freedom. I had no urge to. I just wanted to be with him. He made me feel like I was his whole world. The day he untied me, was the day I could shower without his assistance. Before, he would bathe me and pump my organ senseless. I felt ecstasy clouding my thought. I couldn't deny how much pleasure this was doing to me.

Kissing became a second nature by this time. His silence demeanor made me felt needed. I voluntarily sucked on his cock whenever I could. His precum had a sweeter composition. I licked his tip like a snake tasting the air. He would leak out moans of satisfaction to me. Going for a deeper blowjob was more difficult than I imagined. The instinctive gag reflex almost had me stopping, but he guided me through this journey. His hand expressed a gentle nature to me while I was face deep into his member. Unable to hold him in anymore, I gasped out for air.

"Guhh… ah…ahh… Ahmmmmm", I went back to his tip and gave it more attention. His organ let loose his sex juice. I lapped it up, but didn't swallow any fluid. I move up to his face to share it with a kiss. From there, he finished the night making me ride his cock on an euphoria trip. Naked and sticky, I wished for another round. He was sleeping soundly; perhaps another day.

_That day never came._

I saw my captor; no he was now my lover. He seemed a bit panicky; he lifted up a gun to me.

_Was this where it ended. Was I only his sex toy, nothing more?_

Glass shattered from other rooms as several voices rummaged through the building. I could only assume that they were the police force here to rescue me. The irony of their late arrival. I was ready to act as a shield for my lover. He shoved me aside and pointed to the invaders. A round of shots impacted the raven man. He collapsed slowly onto the ground, just slow enough for me to catch him. He didn't have the surprised death look in him. It was a face of content, smiling from the pain. He was coughing up blood; I teared up knowing his life force was fading away. He used his remaining strength to kiss me before being lifeless. My eyes gushed up, warm salty tears dripped onto my lover's face.

This man, this evil yet loving man took my life away. He separated me from my family and friends. I should hate him, yet I can only feel love for him. And now, I couldn't bear to live without him. I snatched up the gun before the police force could come to my aid. Pointing it square into my heart, a blast that hit me like a train. The pain was agonizing yet quick. I limped onto the corpse of my lover. I held his hand with my ebbing life. My heart and soul drifts onwards with him into the night sky.

_I love you_

**Well this was my take on possibly the most angsty and dark story telling to date. I normally stick to happy or lovey dovey genre. I wanted to see how dark could I make this story without making my mind go all emo. What do you guys think? I try to incorporate some lemon into this dark story, but wasn't sure if I should of beaten up Ventus more. I felt it was more appropriate for his captor (Sexy Vanitas) to be a stalker figure. He remained silent because for this story, he lost his voice. How and why is up to your imagination. He could moan and groan, but never spoke a true word. Review and let me know what you think?**


	2. Vehement desire

**I wanted to take this time to say sorry for all my readers. The HUGE gap of information was originally intended for a future installment of captive heartbreak. But seeing more disappointment on how Ventus was capture, I had to repay you back. This chapter is for you the reader to get the complete story and Vanitas POV. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Vehement Desire**

_My name is Vanitas._

_This is my story of lust and companionship _

My life was one of solitude and loneness. Being born mute, I learned to communicate by writing or texting. Not many people bothered to talk to me. My own parents died in a freak snow accident when I was 16. I inherited my father's truck and junkyard. I left school and didn't bother to finish it. I needed to make a living; no one else would help me. That was 3 years ago.

**Present**

On my nightly strolls in quiet city, I spotted a blonde hair boy around my age. He was staying late at a coffee shop just texting away on his phone. He was oblivious to his surroundings; the barista owner had to kick him out. I believed the owner call him Ventus as he shoved him out. After his force departure, Ventus would look upward to the stars and pop on his mp3 player. He casually walked away from the coffee shop to his home most likely. Each week, I observed him doing this routine on a Wednesday. Some Wednesdays, he would be cheery and full of life. If he was in a bad mood, he would stare at his phone and nibbled on his napkin. The more I watched him each week, the more I wanted him to be mine.

I schemed up a rather simple kidnapping scenario. I get my hand on chloroform; wait for Ventus to be kicked out by 10pm. From there, I wait in a no exit alley with my auburn pickup truck; soak a rag with the chloroform and cover his face with rag to sedate him. Then nonchalantly drive out to my outskirt home.

On the night of dec 21, 2011, I executed my plan. There was a cold chill of the night and a crescent moon at the time. I feared the moonlight would give away my location before I could ambush him.

The minute he walked into my vision, I lunged out towards him. "No…. please let me go", his plea for help was futile. His weak struggling gave me a boner. Quickly, I snatched my soaked rag to his mouth and gagged him. His exertion waned while I moved him deeper into the alley. I rummaged his pockets to find his cell phone. I tossed out his phone to prevent gps tracking. There, he waned in effort and I easily placed him in the passenger side. Everything worked out smoothly, but my heart was on a different level. It was racing wildly from this expedition.

_Was it the thrill of the hunt? Or the pleasure that is soon to come?_

I drove extra cautious to prevent unwanted attention from the authority. As I pulled up into the driveway of my desolate home, I looked up. The stars and moon twinkled brilliantly.

_Was it a sign of destiny?_

It didn't matter. I got Ventus in my hands and I'll never surrender him. Holding onto his limp body, I sniffed his hair; it smelled like chocolate flavor mocha. I gently rested his body in the uninhabited guest room. It had a mattress, curtains and sky blue walls. As a precaution, I tied up his hands to the back and tied his feet to prevent any escape. I didn't need to gag him anymore. No one visited this area for 10 years. It was the perfect secret prison.

By morning, I walked into the room. He roused up from my presence. The luscious face held a child like appearance. He was around my age but slimmer in build. I enjoyed the examination of his body; tight black tank top, a baggy black and white jacket with an olive green vest between the top and jacket. He had one earring of a silhouette heart. Below his waist, he wore a smokey color skinny jean with a spiky belt.

I had a throbbing urge in my pants. I went for him. "**Aihhh… ah**", His cried out for help, but it only worsen my desire. I stripped off his pants with vigor. He would probably need new clothes when I am done with him. His American eagle boxer brief revealed a tantalizing bulge. I needed to taste him badly; biting first his arm. I didn't sink my teeth too deeply; I wanted a live body, not a bleeding corpse. I licked the bite mark and moved my way upwards. I nibbled on his neck.

"**Ahhh… ugh… ka**" Ventus moan loudly.

Staying by his backside, my hands groped his stiffen penis. I revved up my hands to pump him dry. He came sooner than expected. A warm blob of salty fluid adhered to my hands. I sampled it and hummed my approval. I had a kinky thought of letting him taste his own cum. I smeared it across his face and circled his mouth. When I couldn't wait anymore, I squeezed his testes. He gasped in pain and I wedged my fingers in. I didn't let go of his balls until he licked every last drop of semen. I ended our morning session with a bite on the neck; leaving him there with a blanket to cover his shame.

I visited his room as much as I could and always left satisfied. I fed him to prevent starvation or malnutrition. I always fed him by hand. He was hesitant at first shying away from my fingers and foreskin. He soon grasped the torment I inflicted was from his disobedience. Ventus favored eating banana and strawberry. Cream soup was my favorite because I could dip my cock and forced him to suck on it. Each feeding, he improved on his technique making me cum sooner and longer. He knew my sexual points by the fourth day.

On Christmas, I gifted him some edible massage oils and clothes to replace the ones I torn up. He was beginning to smell on Christmas; I offered to bathe him with his restrains. His body still glowed heavenly even with some teeth mark scattered throughout his body. I got naked with him and massaged his head with shampoo. "Mhmm… more please…" the boy was enthralled by me. Not denying his wish, I stroked and caressed every inch of his supple body. I played a good twenty minutes with his body before he climaxed into the bathtub.

Months passed and I recall one phrased that lingered to my mind. I recalled it when I eavesdropped on a conversation between two girls at the same coffee shop where I abducted Ven.

_If you truly love them, set them free_

_If they come back, you were destined to be together;_

_If they don't return, they were never yours._

On July 4th, I saw a news report regarding Ventus' disappearance; it showed his family weeping for his safe return. I didn't feel any remorse for kidnapping Ven. Yet, the crying mother made me thought about the phrase again. All this confusion riled me up. I entered Ventus's room with some fudge to get a relaxing blowjob. By now, I had removed all his restrains. He could leave anytime he wished, but he didn't. I foolishly believe he wanted to stay in my mind, but I knew he was experiencing Stockholm syndrome. My conflicting thoughts discarded from the blowjob on hand. I expressed my gratitude with blobs of white fluid coating Ventus face. He looked up to me with curious eyes. I responded with some licks on his nose and soon escalated with me doing him missionary style.

"**Uh.. uh….** Yes… right there." The captive boy begged.

I customized my angle so I could hit his sweet spot every thrust. Our bodies were very close together and he played with my nipple to stimulate me more. I held his side with my hands and rammed him harder. His anal sphincter was tightening my hard on. I saw squirts of jizz emanating from Ven's erected penis. I unloaded into his colon and pulled out. Ventus was eager to grab my cock and glazed his hand in my seminal fluid.

On December 20, 2012, we made out after dinner. He went to work, licking my cock right on the slit. I moaned softly from his wet tongue lapping my dick. He found the courage to deep throat my manhood. I gave him a gentle encouragement with my hand to reach the end. My throbbing cock was in pain; his hot mouth was making me pant. His lungs gave out less than a minute and I came on his face just in time. He lapped it up and shared some with me. I got him to stretch his ass for the ride of his life.

"**Yelp…" **his mouth escaped a fast yelp sound.

He took my cock in stride, jerking slowing up and down. I pinched his ass cheek to fasten the pace. It didn't seem long until Ventus splashed white gold over my face. He collapsed onto me after my twitching erection finished its job.

Dec 21, 2012 was our one year together as kidnapper and captive. However, we were more like a secret couple. In another time or place, maybe I wouldn't need to do this. My head rattled with the phrase once more. The more affection I felt for Ventus, the stronger the guilt within me gnawed deeper. In the morning, I drove by the police stations and saw a text hotline phone number. In my brief moment of insanity, I made the choice to free Ventus and let him decided his own fate. I wrote in a text that Ventus can be found in a townhouse 10 miles from the city. When I sent the text, an invisible weight lifted from my shoulder. The guilt was gone and soon the reparations will come at me. When I arrived home from the police station, I located my 6 mm handgun.

_I'll set Ven free,_ I thought

I entered his room abruptly. Ventus's eyes widened; he must have thought I was going to kill him on our anniversary. The police force came destroying my property as expected. I could hear the shattered windows and broken doors as they closed in on us. As red lines and guns pointed towards me, Ventus sprang in front of me.

_I'll set Ven free_

I tossed Ven aside and aimed my weapon at them. A barrage of metal blasted my body and I could feel death's cold embrace. I fell down to be caught by Ventus. I smiled knowing Ventus was free from me; free from the sins I committed. I coughed up blood, my death drew near. With exerted effort, I landed a kiss to his lips. A trail of blood connected Ven to me.

I wanted to know something before I died:

_Ven, do you hate me?_


End file.
